


pity party

by trickydoll



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Phil, Enemies to Lovers, Felching, M/M, Mild Fluff, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Punk Phil, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Tongue Piercings, also dan cries because it feels good, blowjob, bratty dan, i think, kinda??????????, mentioned - Freeform, phil spanks him once, sort of, sorta again??, this is just me practicing smut!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickydoll/pseuds/trickydoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell thinks the world revolves around him, and when his 'friends' grow tired of it, they ditch his party. Except, instead of sitting home alone, someone comes to teach the brat a lesson.</p><p>Brat!Dan & Bamf!!Phil (kinda) PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	pity party

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!!!!!!!! hi hello. I'm just practicing writing smut. be gentle I don't write smut a whole lot really?? esp not smut like this

Dan Howell, in short, thought the world revolved around him.

 

He had a accumulated two friends – although if you asked them, they were only in it because he had money– that followed near every single one of his whims. One was a shorter girl, short blonde hair in curls and a happy face, the other a boy with wavy brown hair and dazzling eyes. They were both known by everyone, pitied by most, as Dan’s two  _ sidekicks _ . However, they were some of the sweetest people, only acting out when it came to Dan.

 

And Dan himself, well, no one really liked him. 

 

He was a brat, for lack of a better word, and definitely didn't mind showing it. He treated people like they were lower, laughing when someone he hasn't deemed to be a part of his  _ acceptable group  _ spoke to him. He would arrange partners when it came to school projects, refusing to work with a majority of people in his classes, making the teachers dislike ( _ hate is a strong word,  _ they said) him as well. 

 

Dan was known for being spoiled, and that's what that boiled down to. 

 

Nobody liked him, but no one dared to try and put him in his place. Except for maybe the boy who watched him with an amused hatred from across the rooms: tattoos on his arms, a piercing on his lip, and a tinted blue fringe swiping across his forehead. 

 

He might have an idea.

 

\-----

 

“I'm having a party,” Dan announced one day at the lunch table he'd forced himself to be a part of. Caitlyn, the girl, looked up with a faux excitement.

 

“Oh really? I'm invited, right?” She strained to sound excited.

 

“I guess so. If you decide to look better than you do today,” he sighed, and Caitlyn had to resist the urge to reach over and strangle him. She jumped a bit as Alex, the other ‘Dan sidekick’ as people deemed them, touched her arm comfortingly. 

 

“I suppose that means I am, too,” he muttered, not even trying to mask his discontent. Dan didn't notice his tone, only nodding with a bored look on his face. Lunch passed, not without another few anger inducing comments from the brunette boy, and Alex and Caitlyn were headed off in a separate direction from Dan to their class. 

 

They had been given envelopes with their names on them, Dan’s own signature tucked in the corner. It was invitation, no doubt, to this party he decided to suddenly have. Caitlyn stopped suddenly. “I don't want to go. I get he has a nice house and usually offers cool things we never see and all, but… I don't wanna do this anymore. He's mean… its not worth the expensive stuff. Even if he is terrible, its kinda mean of us to have used him this long.”

 

“Pft,” Alex starts with an eye roll, “He doesn't think of us as real friends anyway. But...I agree.” He took the girl’s envelope into the hand that he held his, tossing them both in the nearest garbage. “There.” He giggled and she joined in. They jumped as they saw some of the people from their lunch table come up behind them, their invites in hand as well.

 

“Good idea,” one of the girls said, tossing hers out. A few boys and girls followed, “I think I'll tell everyone just not to go! Maybe that'll show that brat he can't push us around, yknow?” Caitlyn and Alex nodded with a sheepish smile. 

 

The girl texted her friends then walked off with wave. Caitlyn and Alex jogged to their own class as the warning bell rang, feeling a bit relieved suddenly.

 

\---

 

“Alright, alright. Bye mum, bye dad,” Dan huffed as he finally got his parents out of the door. He spun around on his heel and observed the room, beginning to map out what to place where for this party. His parents would be gone a majority of the weekend, leaving him to do as he pleased with the house and of course, his parent’s emergency credit card. He laughed cutely.

 

It didn't take him long to set up the few things he had in mind– he'd broken into his parent’s liquor cabinet and set about finding plastic cups. Everything else he'd leave the guests to get. He hummed, stepping into the lounge of his home, sitting down on the sofa near the front door and checking the time. “People should be here soon.”

 

Dan busied himself with his phone, scrolling through his several social medias to see what people were saying. He saw a few people he'd invited posting photos of themselves together, but he decided they'd be at his place soon. 

 

It isn't until he's been scrolling for an hour and a half past the time his party started that he thought, maybe, people wouldn't be coming. Dan felt pissed–  _ furious _ .  _ What, did they get lost? Read the date wrong? The time?  _ He was about to send a very angry text Caitlyn and Alex’s way when there was a knock at the door. Dan looked up, ever so slowly placing his phone next to himself as he made his way towards the door.

 

He put a face of annoyance on before he swung the door open. “It's about… oh.” Dan was expecting a group of people, his party guests, instead there stood a boy he'd only seen a few times. He had a sneaky grin on his face, arms crossed. “Can I help you?”

 

“No one showed up, huh? I saw them throwing away their invites. They all decided to do it just to show you what's what.”

 

“ _ Excuse me?  _ Who are you?” 

 

“Phil Lester,” he greeted with a mocking bow, “So nice to meet the princess himself in person.”

 

“Lester...I know you. You think you're hot shit, don't you?”

 

“No,  _ don't you?  _ You go around looking down your nose like some big stuck up bitch. Why? Because you have money? Lots of people do, honey.” Phil pushes his way inside, leaning against the door to close it. He stalks towards Dan.

 

“How...did you get here?”

 

“I drove. Got one of those invites you handed out, found my way here.”

 

“Creepy.”

 

“Touché. But someone needs to put the princess in place.”

 

Dan just scoffed, “Or you can leave.”

 

Suddenly, he's taken by the chin, shoved up against a wall. His eyes widened, hands flying up to grip the tattooed arm that has a hold on him. “Come on, sweetheart, I’ll show you that you don't really run the show.” Dan swallows hard, his hands removed from Phil’s arm and pressed above his head.

 

“Fuck you,” Dan spits out.

 

“If you want to,” Phil purrs. 

 

Dan gasps, his back arching as lips suddenly connected with his neck. There were teeth sinking into his skin, a mouth sucking marks into the surface. He whimpered, wiggling his hands to try and free them, his head tilting to the side despite the grip on his chin. It felt  _ good _ . He'd never been one to hook up with people simply because he played an act like he was too good for anyone. 

 

He felt kisses placed upon his jaw, and then lips crashed with his. He let out a squeaky moan, lips opening to allow a tongue to delve into his mouth. It was a messy kiss, Dan breathing heavily through his nose as tongues slid together and licked at each other’s mouths. It made the younger boy shiver. Especially when he felt the bud piercing of Phil’s tongue rub over his mouth.

 

Phil pulled away, “This alright?” Dan was shocked by the question, but he supposed even this jerk had a heart and wouldn't force someone into anything. He nodded, giving his full consent before his face was let go along with his hands. He rubbed his wrists before looping his arms around Phil's neck, pulling him back into a kiss. It was rougher this time, with nips and bites, lips pressing hard and moving heatedly. Dan couldn’t help but make noises.

 

“You're so loud and I've hardly touched you,” Phil sighs, hands sliding up the other boy’s shirt to pinch at his nipples, “Mm, did mummy buy this for you? I'm sure it was no less than £500.” He pulls the shirt off the compliant boy, tossing it into the floor. Dan makes a noise of disgust until hands were on him again. Phil took him by the hips, guiding him towards the couch until he was shaking his head. 

 

“Upstairs,” he breathed and then he was being pulled up the stairs so fast he nearly slipped.

 

Dan didn't think about it, but he was about to get intimate (he assumed) with a man. A boy he hardly knew at that. He’d never mulled over his sexuality, but he guessed maybe he liked boys. If how he was reacting to Phil’s touch was any indicator, that is. Dan was pulled away from thoughts as his back met the duvet in his room - how Phil guessed which was his room out of all the doors, he wasn't sure - and he looked up at the punk.

 

Phil slowly lifted his shirt off, dropping it into the floor and leaning back over Dan. “Princess, you know...you really need to learn how to do things for others.” His fingers toyed with his belt as if to hint what he was saying. Dan whined. He wanted to protest, but he'd never thought he'd be turned on by  _ being told what to do _ . Especially being told to suck someone like Phil Lester off. He was usually the one tossing out orders and asking people to do things. But in the sense it was thrilling. 

 

Dan sat up, sliding down and off his bed to kneel at the foot of it in front of Phil’s groin. He saw the forming bulge in his black jeans and bit his lip. He slid his hand over his, palming the older teen a bit before he was undoing his belt, slipping it from the loops and letting it drop with a  _ jingle _ . He popped the button open, looking up at Phil through his lashes. He'd never done this before, but he'd seen... _ gay porn.  _ So, he supposed he had a grasp on it. Phil pushed his hips forward, silently signalling he was doing okay and to keep going. 

 

So, Dan dragged his zipper down and slowly slid the jeans off of Phil’s hips. He hummed, a smirk on his face as he leaned forward to mouth over the cotton covered erection that Phil was sporting, causing the older male to moan, and he felt fingers grip at his hair suddenly. “I wouldn't tease me right now if I was you, Howell.” The way Phil’s voice dipped down in octave, almost in a growl, made a shiver jolt up Dan’s spine. He nodded, thumbs going into the other’s waist band and tugging his pants down just far enough to make his hard cock accessible. The brunette felt his mouth  _ water,  _ which shocked him as he'd never guessed he’d have such a desire to have a  _ dick  _ in his mouth. Maybe he was just very set on pleasing Phil.

 

His hand wrapped around the base of Phil’s cock, hesitantly licking over the slit once to gauge a reaction. When Phil let out a shaky moan, he felt a burst of confidence, taking the tip into his mouth, tongue swirling around it. The action caused Phil to jerk his hips ever so slightly, and then his head was falling back with a loud moan as Dan dipped down, taking a majority of his cock into his mouth. Dan hummed around him, sending the vibrations down his dick before he was pulling back to jerk him off, using his saliva as a makeshift lube. This action wasn't proven easy (probably because spit was never a good lubricant as it dried so fast) and Dan was back to sucking the older teen off again. He bobbed his head, growing more and more used to the feeling, sinking further down until he nearly took Phil’s entire cock into his mouth.

 

He was drooling and Phil was letting out all ranges of noises; his hand was still gripped in Dan’s hair. Dan moaned lowly again due to how purely erotic he found this, making Phil sigh out at the feeling of it and reach down to run his hand over the brunette’s cheek. He looked up in a daze, pulling away to run his tongue along the underside of Phil’s dick slowly, pressing his thumb into his slit where precum had begun to form. He smeared it over the tip, moving in to suck it off. That was when he was pulled back, “That's enough. You're enjoying yourself too much, princess.”

 

Dan let out a tiny noise as he was pulled up by his hair and then they were stumbling back onto his bed. Dan’s head was caged by Phil’s arms, and he looked up at the other boy hesitantly. Phil examined him with hooded eyes. Dan’s hair was messy from the tugging and his cheeks were a soft red, lips slightly parted, shiny with spit and reddened. He looked almost innocent with the way he was sharing at Phil, but there was a small twinkle in his brown eyes. Phil leaned in again, nudging at the other once before he was tilting his head so their lips could brush. They kissed much slower, softer. Dan would've mistaken it for something loving had he forgotten who it was that was above him. 

 

He gasped as he felt hands snaking down his sides, undoing his belt, hooking into his jeans and pants and pulling them down his legs without haste. They dropped to the floor noisily, making Dan feel all the more exposed. He wiggled a bit, Phil’s hands gripping him by the hips and holding him down on the bed. The kiss ended and the brunette felt lips attach to his neck and suck, his back arching at an awkward angle as his lower half was held down. The kisses went lower and lower, a bite at his nipple and a kiss above his belly button, before a hickey was being mouthed into the flesh of his thigh. He whined, all these small things making his cock harder by the second, yet it received no attention. 

 

“You're so hard for me,” Phil commented, blowing air over the tip of Dan’s now completely erect dick, making the boy shudder. “But brats don't get what they want.” Dan shivered, watching as Phil mover away, suddenly starting to go through his drawers. 

 

“Uh, lube...it's… top dresser drawer.” Dan said, feeling almost too nervous to speak. And embarrassed.

 

Phil let out a little noise, moving away from the nightstand and to the dresser, tugging open the drawer and sifting through the clothes until he found the nearly full bottle of personal lubricant. He picked up the small bottle, striding right back over to Dan and dropping it next to him. “Used it?” He asked and the boy nodded. “Tell me about it.”

 

Dan’s face erupted into a blush, “I don't think that's your bus–” his entire body jerked as he suddenly had a hand– slickened with lube at some point –was rubbing over his cock. His legs trembled, eyes falling closed and a small moan tumbling from his lips.

 

“I said tell me,” he flicked his thumb across the tip, “Or I'll stop.”

 

For some reason, the thought of Phil’s hands no longer being on him was the worst thing in the world to Dan right now. “I touched myself!” he whisper-shouted, “What else?”

 

“Like this?” He slid his hand up and down a little faster.

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Dan whimpered, half in response half in approval for the quickened pace. “A-And… one time… with my fingers.”

 

Phil smirked. He was hoping for that. “Oh?” He removed his hand from Dan’s cock, making him whine in disapproval, quickly adding another generous amount of lube to his fingers. “You mean like this?” He nudged his pointer finger against Dan’s rim, making him gasp, before he was pushing it past the muscles all the way in. The brunette nodded frantically, eyes squeezed shut. He pushed his finger in and out once, letting his middle finger join the first one, shoving them in faster than he did the first. Dan let out a high pitched squeak, not expecting that, and then there was a  _ third finger _ and he knew Phil was showing him no mercy. 

 

It burned, but having someone else’s fingers inside of him after he’d discovered how  _ good  _ having something inside you felt, was  _ incredible.  _ Phil had long and slim fingers, and they were pushing in and out of his entrance at a slow pace and it was making his mind swim. “Enjoying yourself?” The older teen asked and before he got an answer, he was suddenly picking up the pace. He pulled the three fingers he had in Dan back, pushing them back in fast, the  _ yes _ caught in Dan’s throat as the fingers were suddenly fucking into him relentlessly. It was fast and hard and Phil was nearly slapping him with his palm with how fast he was thrusting his digits into him. Then they brushed his prostate.

 

“Ha– _ aah!  _ P-Phil!  _ God! _ ” Dan screamed, pushing his hips back to fuck onto the fingers pounding into him, jamming into his prostate each time. He would have to find a way to be fingered like this again. It was  _ fucking amazing _ . “Gonna c- _ cum!”  _ he yelped, reaching to touch his achingly hard dick until the fingers left him and his arms were pinned above his head. He let out a shocked sound, his hole clenching around nothing and extremely sore from the harsh treatment. But he wanted it back, he wanted to be filled up again.  _ He wanted to cum _ . “Phil,” he whimpered, rolling his hips up, both boys gasping as their cocks brushed. “Please.”

 

“Good boy,” Phil cooed, taking Dan by the face like he had in the beginning, forcing him to look up. “Saying please. Have you learned you don't always just get what you want?”

 

Phil’s tone pissed him off to no end, but Dan wanted to get off more than anything right then. “Yes,  _ yes _ , I have learned, Phil. Please.” 

 

“Please  _ what? _ ”

 

Dan blanked. His eyes wondered down to Phil’s cock between them, looking just as painful as his own. He’d never had anything but fingers inside of him, but after that, he wasn't opposed to being entirely filled up. In fact, the thought of Phil’s dick inside of him and stretching his already sore hole open even more made him squirm. “Please, please  _ fuck me _ , Phil.” 

 

Phil took both the boy’s wrists in one hand, pushing them above his head. “Stay put.” When Dan nodded, he left him, sifting through his things again until he found a thin tie from their uniforms. He hummed, coming back to Dan, wedging himself between his legs. Phil dragged his hands down the boy’s chest, admiring him for a small moment. “You're pretty for a brat.” Dan felt his hands wrapped up and tied together, trying to look up and see what was holding them together before Phil was jerking his face down again. 

 

Dan watched as he slowly dribbled the lube over his cock, taking himself into his hand and stroking over his entire length. “Oh god, I can't wait to have you inside me,” Dan whimpered, watching as Phil jerked himself off to alleviate the pressure just a bit. He was so painfully hard and there was precum pearled at the tip again. Phil hummed in response to the brunette’s statement, removing his hand and rubbing his fingers over his rim again to get rid of extra lubricant.

 

Phil took the younger teen by his thighs, pushing his legs up so they nearly met his chest. Dan groaned, his muscles screaming in protest at the position. Phil took the base of his cock, rubbing the tip across the puckered ring, making Dan jolt up. “You know,” he started, thrusting forward so his cock just brushed over Dan’s exposed ass rather than pushing inside. Dan looked up at him with droopy eyes, tiny whines coming out of his mouth with every movement. “No one showed up because you're a huge brat, Dan. You think you can push people around, label them off as not good enough because of their dress...or income, knowing you, little rich boy. They're tired of you. Especially me. I watch you stick your nose in the air, treat people like shit. You’ve needed a reality check for so long.”

 

Dan felt ashamed, getting berated by Phil  _ fucking  _ Lester, while he was under him, his cock against his ass. And for once, he thought, maybe he was right. Suddenly Phil snapped his hips forward, sinking into Dan halfway before he had to stop. Dan  _ screamed _ , his body lifting from the sheets, falling back down and writhing around.  He was squeaking out  _ oh god, oh god, oh god  _ at the feeling, the sensation entirely new and much more than three fingers. Phil moved again, sinking all the way into Danx and taking a moment to moan at how extremely tight the boy was. It hurt,  _ god _ it was fucking painful, but he loved it. He decided he deserved a punishment, and what a better way than to have Phil buried all the way inside of him.

 

“You look good stretched around my cock, baby,” Phil sighed, pulling back a bit and pushing right back in, watching himself disappear into Dan’s ass. Dan shivered all over, everything he wanted to say coming out as choked gasps and moans. Phil let go of his legs, and he made sure they were wrapped around his waist before he pulled back to the tip and slammed back into the brunette. 

 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Dan yelled as Phil drived into his prostate, and then he was rocking against his bed sheets as Phil fucked him fast and hard. He hardly let him adjust, making the burn all the more prominent, and Dan was loving it. There was a loud slap of skin against skin, and the lewd noise made Dan’s head spin, his hips starting to rock back against Phil like he had with his fingers.

 

Then he stopped moving.

 

“What–” Dan let out a shocked noise as his legs were pushed up again, and draped over Phil’s shoulders instead. The older boy leaned back, taking Dan by his waist. He didn't say anything before he was thrusting into the brunette again, slamming up into him hard and also pulling him down with the tight grip on his hips. Dan felt the bruises already and writhed all around, Phil’s cock slamming into his ass that much harder thanks to the position he'd put them in. 

 

His prostate was absolutely abused by the head of Phil’s cock slamming into it, and he clenched around the teen to make him groan and fuck Dan faster. It was so messy and so rough, and Dan watched as Phil let out grunts and groans, his face twisted up, and moaned out loudly himself at the sight and the feeling of all this. Their lips collided suddenly and Phil was licking his pierced tongue over Dan’s bottom lip, the boy opening his mouth so they could twine and push against each other. 

 

At this angle, Dan was able to loop his arms around Phil’s neck and hold him close, his own dick now brushing against Phil’s abdomen with each rough thrust. Phil’s pace became relentless and he fucked Dan as hard and as fast as he could manage, suddenly laying a hard slap to the boy’s ass. Dan tossed his head back, Phil using the opportunity to attack the boy’s already marked neck all over again. One of the older boy’s hands moved between them to grip Dan’s cock, squeezing the base to hold off his orgasm.

 

“No,  _ no, please _ let me cum _ mm,”  _ he garbled out, moans spilling from his mouth with abandon. There was one hand on his hip still pulling him down with every upward thrust, and he tightened his arms around Phil’s neck, wiggling his numb fingers. He felt tears drip down his face, needing to cum so bad, but unable to thanks to the other teen. Phil’s thrusts became erratic and uneven, his stomach tightening and making it hard to move properly, but he continued to push into the tight heat under him, fucking Dan right into the mattress. It was about this time he realized the headboard was banging against the wall, probably denting it up. He chuckled lowly knowing the brunette had the money to fix it, but it went unnoticed to Dan who was purely focused on the cock rubbing against his walls and the tears clouding his vision.

 

Phil suddenly snapped forward, pressed balls deep into Dan where he stilled, letting out a deep moan of his own as he came deep into the squirming boy. He let go of Dan’s cock, who was immediately cumming over his stomach with a shout of, “ _ Phil! _ ”, sobbing as his release washed over him  _ finally. _ The older boy watched Dan’s face contort with his orgasm, and he let out a groan at how much he loved the sight. The brunette finally sagged, going boneless and letting his arms slip off of Phil’s neck so he could undo the tie for him. Once it was off, he rubbed his wrist, clenching as he rolled to the side and felt Phil’s cum drip from him. He felt a thumb rub over his wet cheeks and across his eyelashes to gather tears. 

 

“Here,” Phil breathed, pushing Dan onto his stomach and lifting his ass up. Dan laid there, cheek pressed into his blanket, too tired to turn and look. He didn't even move until he felt a tongue press to his sensitive rim and drag over it. He whined pathetically, Phil’s tongue dipping inside of him and moving in and out slowly, gathering the cum there. It was  _ gross _ , that was his own  _ jizz,  _ but it was also unbelievably hot and Dan swore he could've gotten hard again. The tongue felt wet and soft and amazing sliding against the sore walls of his ass, but it was overstimulating and it made the tears in his eyes start up again. Then Phil was off him, turning him back around and initiating an open mouthed kiss. 

 

The cum dripped into Dan’s mouth and he whimpered, swallowing it all as they parted, panting together. 

 

“Um,” Dan started, “so that was something.”

 

“Yeah,” Phil groaned, pushing himself up. Dan admired his colorful arms flexing as he did so. He stood up, tucking himself back into his pants before flopping onto the bed again. “You're a good fuck, Howell.”

 

“Yeah, thanks. You too.”

 

Then they were kissing and Dan didn't know why, but it made him happy. He was starting to like Phil’s attention. “You know,” Phil said, pulling away. “You really are a huge brat.”

 

“Mm,” Dan agreed embarrassedly, looking away from the boy perched over him. “Then why don't you keep teaching me not to be selfish?” He reached up, fingers threading into dyed black hair, “I think I could care for someone other than myself. Even though I'm the best.”

 

Phil’s eyes widened a bit, and he smirked when he caught on. “We've fucked and now you're asking me out? Isn't that a bit backwards?”

 

“Yeah, well.”

 

“Might be a problem.”

 

Dan blushed in humiliation. Phil practically hated him, he knew he shouldn't have asked. “Why?”

 

“Because now I just wanna spoil you more than ever, princess.” 

 

Dan brightened up, pulling Phil close to him again so they could kiss innocently. “Sounds good to me, either way.”

  
“You're such a  _ brat _ .” Dan just giggled, letting Phil pull him close by his waist and into the pool of his sheets. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: legithowell  
> twitter: colcumbia
> 
> leave me a comment !!


End file.
